Dealt a Cruel Hand in Life
by Spicy Strawberry
Summary: A Prince and his lover are separated on an outing. Can the pair make it through life's unfortunate events to find one another? or will they be forced to forget and move on? Warning this story is M & NC17 for Rape, BDSM, Yaoi, adult themes and language, et
1. chapter 1

Warning this story is M+ or NC-17 for future Rape, BDSM, and mosly the most Sour citus there is (which i personally suspect is grapefruit)and all around quessiness. I have a warped sick mind so Expect HELL for these characters. This story is AU and contains Yaoi. Which means it has 2men having sex. If you don't like it then pretend their not gay or just don't read it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE but, Oh Boy! if i did (rubs hands together with evil intent)

* * *

Chapter 1

A large man sat in the middle of a crowd of children. Each listening, intently hanging onto every word the man said. "In the great city of Lycrona, during the truce of the lions and dragons with the humans is the tale of great king Lieon. His is a grim tale and most known through out the kingdom. You could ask any statesmen or peasant and they could tell you of the kind king verse the evils of the world. Now I tell it to you so the story of our fair country will be known for you to tell and pass on."

* * *

A dark haired boy with alabaster skin and emerald green eyes knocked meekly at the chamber door. The castle's halls were eerily silent so late at night. The standing soldiers at the end of hall made as much sound as the marble statues gracing the dimly lit corridors.

"Come in!" he heard and pushed open the heavy wooden door.

"Ryo?' He called stepping inside.

"Over Here!" he heard and followed the voice into the lavishly furnished room and under an archway into the room's private study. There he found Ryo peering intently at the tall bookshelf before him.

Dee took a minute to admire the angelic boy before him; slim athletic legs, tight apple bottom all wrapped in the finest silk which draped adoringly on Ryo's perfect figure. Ryo's well muscled back and tight waist were also clothed in the same bay blue silk material with gold linings. To Dee Ryo was like a wondrous piece of art sent from the heavens but clothing him just hid the graceful beauty, waiting to be unveiled. And Dee was just privileged enough to do it. Dee stepped up behind the light skinned boy and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Ryo flat against his body. Dee breathed hotly against Ryo's neck and smiled when he felt the boy shiver. "Ryo, I've missed you all day", he whispered into a well placed ear and licked the patch of skin behind. The chestnut blonde tried desperately to keep his wits. "I…I…"

"What was that, love?' Dee said in between nibbling, licking, and sucking on Ryo's neck, his favorite past time.

"I was in my studies all day" Ryo finally spit out and sighed in relief as he allowed his mind to relax after such an arduous task.

"Mmmmmm… and I had my duties as well. Yet you did not come and find me as you usually would?"

Ryo struggled to answer him. "M Ma Master K Koru decided that _my_, free time was ba better spent learning the stars of the tw, 23rd galaxy rather then, r resting" Master Kuro was the leading astronomer in the kingdom and it was probably due to the fact that he was obsessed with his work and believed everyone else should be also.

"My poor prince" Dee jested "After such a hard day you must allow me to help you relax".

Dee turned Ryo around for a full out kiss, as he led Ryo backwards toward the bedroom part of the chamber. Dee stroked and nibbled on Ryo's lips begging entrance to the sweet cavern that was Ryo's mouth. Ryo opened his lips, his knees weakening when Dee swept through and stroked his tongue. He answered the kiss ardently his own passion growing. Ryo jumped in surprise a bit when the back of his legs hit the bed frame. Dee pushed him back onto the bed smoothly removing Ryo's shirt and taking advantage of the newly exposed skin. Ryo arched his back when Dee bit then sucked on his collar bone. He paused to look at his work. _That'll mark nicely_, he thought, then turned his attention to a dusky nipple.

"unnnggg God Deeee!" Ryo moaned as Dee sucked and licked his nipple and cried out as Dee bit him sharply.

"So beautiful Ryo, I love you" He whispered and claimed Ryo's lips again as his hand went to work on Ryo's pants.

Ryo wanted to feel Dee's skin against his own and pulled none too gently at Dee's shirt. Dee let Ryo rip it off him then pulled his arms out and went back to his task. He managed to shuck Ryo out of his pants just as Ryo got his loosened enough to step out of them.

"Dee! I...I… please!"

"Soon love, soon"

Ryo ran his arms over Dee's skin. He pinched lightly on Dee's nipple and gained a surprised gasp in return. Ryo pulled Dee's head up for a kiss and the battle for dominance began. Both boys were thoroughly acquainted with each other's body having been in a secret relationship for two years.

Dee ran a hand down Ryo's back to squeeze his sweet behind. This caused Ryo's mouth to go slack and his legs to fall open, naming Dee seme for the night. Dee kissed his way down Ryo's chest and nibbled on his stomach. Ryo moaned and moved his hips to be touched where he needed it most. "Deeee" he moaned piteously.

"Mmmh, yes Ryo?" he responded while taking his time licking up Ryo's left inner thigh.

"Please I… I need it"

"Need what love?"

Ryo blushed at Dee's insinuation. He knew he wouldn't get what he wanted without asking first. Dee marveled at how Ryo could still blush during sex after so long.

"Please,… suck me, please"

"You're wish Ryo" and Dee licked the head of Ryo's member right before engulfing it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ryo screamed and bucked his hips. What Dee was doing to him was maddening. His mind was totally shot so he couldn't think. Every though was in this moment to one objective; finding relief.

Dee held down Ryo's hips as he fastidiously sucked on Ryo's member. He swirled his tongue then played in the slit.

"Unnnggg Gaaawwddd uuufff" Ryo's head swept from side to side as Dee worked. Dee reached under the pillow under Ryo's head for the skin of oil he left there for such occasions. He poured oil in his palm and slicked his member placing the remaining oil on the fingers of his left hand. He sat up and with his right hand, pulled Ryo's body closer to himself and let his index finger tease and trace Ryo's entrance. Ryo bent his knees as his legs fell open a little wider subconsciously. "mmmmmm more" Ryo pleaded.

"just a little longer" Dee whispered and claimed Ryo's lips with his own. He pushed his first finger in, pausing when he felt Ryo tense and hiss. "Relax love. You're gonna feel sooo gooood. Just relax." And Dee began nibbling on Ryo's neck as Ryo took deep breaths and tried to relax his body. Once Dee felt Ryo's body release him a bit he pushed forward again. Dee pulled and pushed his finger in and out a few times then added two. He scissored his fingers inside the pliant body beneath him loosening his lover. He bent his finger knowingly and rubbed against that spongy little organ that would make Ryo see stars.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ryo screamed eyes he hadn't realized he closed shot open and his back arched. His vision swam and he saw spots in his eyes.

Dee pushed a third finger in but knew he couldn't last much longer. He needed to feel Ryo's warm heat around him soon or he'd go mad. He pushed his fingers in Ryo one last time then pulled them all the way out. Ryo groaned at the empty feeling Dee's fingers left. Dee leaned forward and positioned himself at Ryo's entrance. Ryo wrapped his legs around Dee's waist and their eyes met as Dee steadily pushed inside. "unnnnngggg" Ryo groaned and tried to keep his body relaxed as Dee's well-endowed member pushed its way in. Once He was seated Dee paused allowing Ryo and himself some breathing time. Then he began rocking his hips; only a little at first, then steadily pulling out a little more each time. Once Ryo was relaxed enough he started pushing back against Dee. Dee angled his hips to hit that magic place inside his lover. Together they began a rhythm. Expressing all their emotions and fulfilling all their needs for and from each other. They both vocalized their rhythm in the dim room. In out, in out, in out "ah….ah…ah…" Ryo cried out every time Dee reached in side of him and touched his prostate.

"haah….haah…..haah…"Dee breathed heavily and as their pace began to speed so did Ryo's cries and Dee's breathing. Their sweat soaked bodies slapped together and Dee began to stroke Ryo counter to his thrusts. It all became too much for Ryo and he felt his climax begin to crest. "Dee, uhh… Dee, I'm gonna, uhhh"

Dee bent to kiss Ryo's forehead. "Come for me Ryo"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Deeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Ryo came so hard it bordered on pain. He felt his body spasm around Dee and his eyes rolled back.

Dee felt his own climax hit him like a high crest in a stormy see. It rushed over him and submerged him in ecstasy. "God! Ryo!" He called out when it hit him. He kept thrusting in and out of Ryo out of pure muscle memory, his mind had gone blank and all he felt was bliss. He thrust one last time and pulled out lying next to Ryo.

Ryo was still breathing hard next to him and Dee saw tears in his eyes. "God Dee, I love you so much! I do" He threw himself in Dee's waiting arms still wrapped up in his own corner of heaven.

"I know love, I love you too Ryo" And he stroked Ryo's back pulling the other body to him and taking deep breaths; trying to calm both of them down at once.

* * *

Thats all for now folks. this is my first story hope you liked it so far. i'm not totally sure if I will continue it or not. I also suspect this story was a subconscious exscuse to write a lemon. Send me feed back and all that good stuff critique all you want. Until next time perhaps, then. lolers and later!

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

( a loud speaker is heard and a voice says the following) Welcome to chap two.

Warning this story is M+ or NC-17 for Rape, BDSM, and mosly the most Sour citus there is (which i personally suspectis grapefruit)and all around quessiness. I have a warped sick mind so Expect HELL for these characters. This story is AU and contains Yaoi. Which means it has 2men having sex. If you don't like it then pretend their not gay or just don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE but, Oh Boy! if i did (rubs hands together with evil intent)

Sit back relax read and Enjoy. That is all. (speaker turns off)

* * *

Last time

"I know love, I love you too Ryo" And he stroked Ryo's back pulling the other body to him and taking deep breaths; trying to calm both of them down at once.

This time

* * *

Light filtered through the tall windows in thechamber to the bed, landing upon the face of the chestnut blonde. "Awww… I'm still tired" he murmured and turned in towards Dee to hide from the sun. The boys shared an embrace as they slept; neither willing to let the other go even in their state of unconsciousness.

"Hello?" A new voice called and knocked on the door "Your highness, it is time to get up"

Ryo groaned and groggily sat up. His shifting awoke Dee and both looked to the disturbance coming from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Ryo called, he really didn't feel up to another day just yet.

"Mother, your grace, to run and prepare your bath" Both boys sighed in reliefwhen they heard who it was. They were safe for now since Mother was a good friend and already knew about the boys' relationship.

'You may come in Mother" Ryo made sure the bed sheets covered both Dee and himself at least at the waist.

"Good morning your Grace, Good morning Dee. I trust you both slept well." Mother entered the chamber and closed the door behind her.

"Mother, I told you there is no need to address me so formally. You are practically family and you are my elder."

"I know dear but old habits are hard to break." She walked across the room to the private bathroom in the camber and began to prepare the bath.

"Dee" Ryo poked at the half asleep boy next to him.

"Shhh... I'm sleeping" Dee whispered and rolled over so his back faced Ryo.

"Dee, Come on, get up. Plus I was thinking we could head out together today."

"Why head out together when we can stay in together. Here. In bed" Dee rolled over and threw himself on top of Ryo.

"Dee, you glutton. Stop. Mother is just in the other room."

"Oh don't mind me boys I'm quite done here anyway. I'm off to the kitchens to see how breakfast is coming along. Have fun you two but don't get into too much trouble." She winked and walked past them out the door closing it behind her. Ryo watched her walk by the bed his face flushing in embarrassment and slight horror. He couldn't believe that mother had seen him like that. Here. With Dee!

"See Penguin doesn't mind. Come just a quick one before Breakfast."

"No Dee! Besides I feel gross still from yesterday. We were to tired to clean up." Ryo managed to squirm himself out from underneath Dee. "I don't know about you but I'm taking my bath."

"Okay, okay you don't have to twist my arm I'll join you in the bath." The chestnut blonde rolled his eyes and left towards the bathroom. Awhile later Dee and Ryo were walking done the hall towards their duties for the day. Dee had borrowed some of Ryo's clothes since they were only a year apart and pretty much the same size. He was dressed in a tight black long sleeve shirt under a burgundy vest with thick cotton burgundy pants. Dee carried a rapier at his hip for he was Ryo's right hand; to protect him at all times at all costs. Ryo was dressed in forest green silk with a silver trim and black pants with green touches. On his hip was the ever present long dagger. The prince had been instructed in how to protect himself with it and to carry it at all times. Dee escorted Ryo to his first class of the day.  
"So are you up for a day outside the walls? Its been awhile since we've seen the monkey and the princess."

"Yes. I'll meet you at the regular place. After my morning classes and we'll be back before nightfall for astronomy." The dark haired boy sighed at his companion. Ryo would never willingly miss a class no matter how much he hated it. They had come to the athletic hall of the castle. Dee stepped in to the room Ryo following after. The room was a large hall lined with many different weapons along the walls and mats on the floor. Together they greeted Ryo's combat teacher "Good morning Master Kenshi"

"Good morning boys. You may leave to your duties Dee"

"Good day then Master Kenshi. I'll be seeing you later you're grace." Dee bowed to the both of them before turning and exiting the room.

'To day yourMajesty we will work on hand to hand combat one on one. Then once you master this we will add more opponents."

"Yes Master Kenshi."

"You may choose your weapon from the wall behind you"

Ryo turned to the wall behind him. This wall held mostly mundane weapons. The goody but oldies. There were whips, axes, staffs, and many others of the sort. The chocolate eyed boy chose a plain quarter staff for it was his favorite. He turned to his Master and took a defensive stance. Master Kenshi smiled at the boy. He was a fast learner and very promising student.

"Are you ready?" Master Kenshi took an offensive stance and cleared his face of any emotion.

"Yes" came the short reply with a quick nod.

The Master nodded and with a deep breath shouted "BEGIN!" And so the class went until Mother came to tell him it was time for his next class. Ryo's schedule was full; first was combat then Meditation, Language, Geography, Arithmetic, Politics, History and Alchemy. Ryo did extensively well in all his lessons. He really didn't have any talent in alchemy but it was required he understood it. Dee also had classes on the other side of the castle. In the morning he had meditation then sorcery, spell casting, alchemy, magic history, and combat last. After these classes there was abreak in which the boys did whatever they pleased. Most of the time they scaled the castle walls dressed as peasants to play with the other kids in the streets. Ryo cherished these times when he could forget his obligations to a nation and enjoy his age with others rather then just himself and his lover.

After his alchemy lesson Ryo went to his room to change. He had some street clothes that Dee had procured for him. The material was thick enough to stave off the autumn chill but thin enough to not feel uncomfortable. He placed on a plain cotton shirt under a blue long sleeved shirt that ended mid thigh. Leather pants covered his legs and a deep blue wool cloak with the hood up so no one in the palace would recognize him too soon, finished the outfit.

The prince walked quickly with purposeful steps to the meeting place in the garden behind the castle. There he saw Dee also dressed in muted colors; so as to not draw attention, standing beside a tall tree.

"Ready Lieon?" Lieon is the draconic name that is to be given to Ryo when he is crowned king. The tradition of names was part of the agreement with the Dragons for the kingdom. Whenever they left the castle walls together Dee always called Ryo Lieon since not many knew the princes dragon given name and his nick name was too intimate to tell just anyone.

"Yeah, let's get going." The blonde looked up to the old oak tree with browning leaves standingnext to the castle. The tree had strong limbs ripe for climbing and grew towards the thick wall surrounding the castle. The boys climbed up to the branch closest to the wall and made a small hop on to the wall. Then once they saw that no guards were watching they jumped to a column on the other side and slid down.

"Dee. Where are we meeting the others?".

Dee began walking and Ryo followed his lead.

"At the river by the market place. Stay close Ryo it's always crowded here at this time."

"Don't worry so much Dee. I can defend myself just fine."

"Yeah yeah, I know but if you even find the need to draw your dagger in the first place the king will have my head."

Ryo gasped in shock at the very idea of Dee being taken from him. "I'd never let my Uncle do that. Queen Elena wouldn't allow it either she knows how important you are to me. You are to be the future king's advisor and magician after all."

Dee laughed "Yes of course there is always that."

The two boys set off towards the river near the market chatting all the while. They didn't happen to see the suspicious looking man in a dark cloak trailing be hind them at a leisurely pace.

* * *

Hello Duckies its Spicy again. I hope you enjoyed this chappy as much as i enjoyed writing it. It will take me a bit longer to update after this but you should review so it will inspire me to write more and maybe the next chapter will come out sooner. So until next time and **FEED THE REVIEW MACHINE PLEASE** smooches darlings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi your friendly neighborhood Spicy Strawberry here. Bienvenidos to chapter three. Now for your friendly neighbor hood warning.

Warning this story is M+ or NC-17 for Rape, BDSM, and mosly the most Sour citus there is (which i personally suspect is grapefruit)and all around quessiness. I have a warped sick mind so Expect HELL for these characters. This story is AU and contains Yaoi. Which means it has 2men having sex. If you don't like it then pretend their not gay or just don't read it.

Disclaimer: I just checked my records and Nope still don't own FAKE

* * *

LAST TIME 

The two boys set off towards the river near the market chatting all the while. They didn't happen to see the suspicious looking man in a dark cloak trailing behind them at a leisurely pace.

THIS TIME

* * *

Ryo and Dee stopped at a cart in the market that was selling meat pies. Dee motioned to the women and smiled.

"Two please"

"Of course sir" The women blushed and giggled obviously smitten with the handsome stranger. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

Dee blinked then his mouthed shaped an 'o' of understanding. He chuckled "Sorry hun I'm taken" Dee gestured at the impatiently waiting blonde standing off to the side watching the exchange.

"Come on Dee they're just a couple of meat pies. What's taking so long?" Ryo crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Coming" Dee took the meat pies being offered and paid the women then walked to Ryo handing him one as they continued on to the river.

"Lieon! Dee!" Two street urchins called running to the pair.

"Bikky Carol I've missed you guys what's been up?" Ryo asked as he turned to the oncoming blonde

"Nothing much just the usual" Carol giggled and gave Ryo a peck on the cheek.

Bikky came to a stop in front of Ryo. "What's the dork doing here?" He stuck his tongue out at Dee.

"Why you little Simian brat." Dee lunged at Bikky and they tussled as Ryo and Carol watched.

Ryo turned to Carol "Where's the rest of the gang?"

"They should be here any minute" She looked in the direction Bikky and herself had come from "we all saw you and decided to race. There they are." Carol pointed to a group of mixed age kids running their way.

"Hey Dee, Lieon, it's been awhile. Wanna have some fun?"

Hey Ted, Marty, Lass, Lai. Where are Drake and JJ?" Ryo inquired turning to the new comers.

Ted answered Ryo's question "Oh they're at the clubhouse still. They had a really late night yesterday. When we left they were still sleeping. Waking them up was as good as waking the dead." Marty chuckled at his joke. The clubhouse was an old abandoned house that the urchins had commandeered. They sometimes had sleepovers there but Bikky generally lived there with the older kids; Ted, Marty Drake and JJ.

"Ooh" carol jumped up and down with excitement "I know what we can do. Lets go to the public indoor pool."

Ryo nodded his agreement. "Sure let's go." They all turned to go but Ryo looked back at the still fighting boys and whistled. "Come on boys we're going swimming"

Dee immediately stepped away from Bikky "Ooh a half naked Ry...I mean Lieon? Sorry Bikky we'll have to finish this some other time." Dee shook off the almost mistake and fell in step beside Ted. Theystarted chatting about what's been happening since Ryo and himself had been gone.

Bikky shook his head and grumbled but started walking beside Carol and started a conversation with Ryo about how much of a horn dog Dee could be.

Once they read the pool they all stripped down to their shorts except Carol and Lass whom kept on their underwear and long t-shirts. They all had fun in the pool and lost track of time. It was dark by the time they bothered remembering they should go home.

Meanwhile a tall man in a dark cloak followed a group of youth and watched them enter the public indoor pool. He walked by the pool then went down a dead end alley. Turning around to face the entrance he waited. Four men all over six feet tall walked into the alley together looking expectantly at the man. "I've found our replacement boys. He looks just like the last one only better. He looks about 16 and he walks with a dark haired boy. He's blonde and about 5'9. We go for him tonight while they walk home. Take out the darker one first then we grab the boy and go."

"Sir" one of the men stepped up. "How do we know this one will last longer?"

"We don't but when we have him we'll find out.

* * *

Bonjour mon amours. Je voudrais beaucoup vous etre review S'il vous plait. Hello again I would really like you to review please. Okay I know I lied. This chapter just couldn't wait to come out. Although in my defense it is shorter then i wanted it to be. I hope you like this chappy but how am i to know if you dont tell me? Many loves huns ttyl laterz 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. I can't say anything happy for this chapter so just read it please. And heed the warning.

Warning this story is M+ or NC-17 for Rape, BDSM, and mosly the most Sour citus there is (which i personally suspect is grapefruit)and all around quessiness. I have a warped sick mind so Expect HELL for these characters. This story is AU and contains Yaoi. Which means it has 2men having sex. If you don't like it then pretend their not gay or just don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE and i'm not even sure i want to own the idea for thisfiction by the end of it.

A few notes:

I'm sorry inadvance for the future and all i put these characters through.

mundane -- without magical talent

* * *

LAST TIME: 

"Sir" one of the men stepped up. "How do we know this one will last longer?"

"We don't but when we have him we'll find out.

THIS TIME:

* * *

The five men went to different posts facing the entrance to the pool. One on either side and three across the street. The watched and waited for the kids to exit. The sun fell and the moon rose. Finally the youth were standing before the doors saying their good byes. Once the men saw the two were alone the moved in on their prey.

* * *

After redressing the group of friends said their good-byes outside of the pool front doors. 

Carol kissed Ryo and Dee on the cheek. "Well Boys it's been fun. Take care of yourself Ryo."

Lass hugged Dee and Ryo "Bye guys it was good seeing you again"

Bikky and Lai turned to the girls and at the same time said "I'll walk you home" Both boys turned to each other, giving the other a dirty look then followed after Carol and Lass

"Peace Leion, Bye perv." Bikky waved while walking backwards.

"Bye guys" Ryo called after them

"You Simian scum-bag, I'll get you back next time!" Dee gestured rudely at Bikky. Ted and Marty just shook their heads at the whole group. "Bye Leion. Bye Dee. Bikky don't get home too late." Ted calls to Bikky's retreating form.

They all walk in different directions heading home. After a while of walking Ryo looks at the sky.

"Wow. Tonight looks really clear out. Maybe we'll see a dragon." Ryo sighed hopefully. Dragons were mainly see-through in body and had a slight colored tint to their wings. If the skywas clear enough or the light just right you could catch a glimpse of one in flight.

Ryo suddenly slapped himself in the head "Oh no. I'm probably late for Astronomy. Come on Dee we've got to go." The blonde picks up his pace to get back to the castle as quickly as possible.

"What's you're rush Ryo? All Master is gonna have you do…" Dee stopped walking and froze looking around.

" Dee why'd you stop?"

"Shhhhhh…….. I feel magic some thing isn't right. There's someone here."

Ryo looked around too, his hand moved to his dagger that was hidden by his clothes.

"You mean someone's following us?"

Dee's hands began to glow green and red; the color of his magic and his own personal magic signature. "I'm not sure Ryo just be ready" The street was utterly void of life and eerily silent.

Suddenly Dee saw a bright ball of violet energy fly their way. "There! Get Down!" Dee pulled Ryo down and blocked with his own energy. Ryo had pulled out his dagger and was down on one knee. He knew how to defend himself from magical attacks. His dagger was blessed by dragons and had a special seal on it to deflect magic.

Another cast was sent their way from the left then another at Dee's back when he turned. " Dee!" Ryo stood and blocked with his dagger. The magic sizzled along the blade to the tip then dissipated.

"Thanks Ry…" Dee began bit their attackers were moving upon them. "Two magic users and one mundane" Dee counted aloud.

"I have one magic and one mundane." Ryo and Dee stood Back to back as the men circled them.

Dee centered his magic within himself and took a deep breath "Come on girls. Lets dance" Dee called his magic and shaped it to arrows throwing them at the assailants. The arrows were true to their marks but the simple cast just hit the attacker's shields and dissolved. "Shit. Ryo, we've got to get out of this." Dee called more magic this time he shaped it to fire and threw it. When it hit the shields the attacker rocked back a little but they quickly recovered and walked forward again.

"Ahhh! Shit he hit me" Ryo staggered from the magical hit to the abdomen that he missed as he was blocking a physical blow.

"Ryo!" Dee caught the blonde and threw a wide dome shaped shield over them. He hated this defense because it drained his magic too quickly. The attackers advanced upon the shield throwing casts and spells to beat upon it. Dee looked around them through the shield. Violet, deep forest green, and blood red magic was being thrown around them. The shield was already shrinking. Dee looked to Ryo. "I'm sorry Ryo. I don't know what to do."

"Well then we'll both just have to fight hand to hand."

Dee's brow was sweating due to maintaining his shield during the onslaught of blows. He drew his sword and bent down towards Ryo "I love you Ryo, Forever."

Ryo brought up his head to meet Dee's "I love you to Dee, Always" Their lips met in a desperate kiss; filled with passion, sadness and a resignation to whatever their fate may be. Dee pulled back. The edge of the shield was only a foots-worth before them. "Ready Ryo?" Dee face was set as he took up his stance facing the oncoming edge of the shield his sword raised. "Ready Dee" Ryo turned to face the opposite edge his eyes set and his back to Dee.

"Here we go" Dee took a steadying breath and the shield fell.

They both met their assailants head on. Each swing a desperate attempt. But Dee had used his magic and it had strained his body. His breathing came in harsh pants, each swing weaker; each dodge became a just miss. Still he fought to protect his lover, his friend, his king. He dodged again but not in time and an especially strong blast hit him in the leg. Then the mundane hit Dee with a right-cross straight to the temple. Another magic attack hit him in the back of his head. Dee's sword swung wildly and missed. He felt the world spin as he lost his balance and fell.

" Dee! Noo!"

/I love you Ryo. I'm sorry/ Dee thought before he went unconscious and world stopped to exist.

Ryo fought with renewed strength against his attackers. Seeing Dee go down had enraged him to no end. His muscles burned with each strike; he was weakening. The sweat was getting in his eyes and he tried to blink it away. An attack from above caused Ryo to go down on one knee as his arms buckled some. A magic attack came at the same time and hit him in the chest causing him to fall back. All five of his assailants were upon him. Ryo kept his sword up even though his back has to the ground. He blocked another magic attack but the attackers on his sides began to kick him in the ribs on either side. Ryo coughed blood and curled into himself. His dagger fell from his hands as turned into the fetal position. One man grabbed Ryo's arms and Ryo felt magic prickle around his wrists. "Wha…?" was all he managed before a swift kick in the head threw him into darkness.

* * *

It was nearing dawn in the market place. Drake was taking his morning walk trying to clear his mind. JJ and he had finally gotten together as an official couple. They had yet to tell their friends but he suspected they all ready knew. Drake looked to his left and saw a form lying in the middle of the market. / _Maybe they need help_/ He walked over to the person the gasped when he realized it was Dee. " Dee, Can you hear me? Dee!" Drake reached out a hand and shook Dee's shoulder. 

Dee groaned and turned to his side coughing painfully. He blinked his eyes a few times to focus them and looked around. "Drake" his voice was ruff and sore. "What are you…?"

Dee stopped and everything from last night came rushing back. "Shit! Ryo?" Dee looked around wildly. "Ryo? RYO!"

Drake tried to calm his friend down. " Dee, who are you calling what are you talking about.

Dee was near hysteria "They took him. Those damn shit-faced-bitches took him."

" Dee you're not making any since. Who took who? Breathe Dee. Take a deep breath."

Dee closed his eyes and bent his head down taking a deep breath like suggested. When he opens his eyes he saw Ryo's dagger and his sword in front of him. He bent down and picked them both up. Tears came to his eyes and he fell to one knee. He knew Ryo wouldn't have willingly left his dagger much less Dee. "They took him Drake. They ambushed us and took him from me."

Drake was a bit unnerved by Dee's weeping. "Come on bud, lets get you inside and we can talk about this."

"No I, I have to find him."

" Dee if you come to the clubhouse and explain what happened we can get the others to help." Drake dropped an arm across his distraught friend's shoulders and steered him towards the clubhouse. It took them five minutes to get there and Dee's tears had stopped somewhere along the way. His eyes were red and puffy and he limped slightly. Dee and Drake walked up the clubhouse steps and Drake opened the door allowing them in. "I'm back! And Dee's with me!" He called up the steps. Then he turned back to Dee whom was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. "Want anything to drink? We only got soda right now so it's either cherry or regular coke." The clubhouse had no running water since it was originally abandoned. Whatever drinks they did have were either bought or stolen. But since they didn't even have enough for a decent place almost everything was mainly stolen.

Dee shook his head "Nothing right now." But Drake set a plain coke in front of him anyway.

Bikky came down the stairs yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "What's the racket about? And what's HE doing here?"

JJ was right behind him "Yeah what's going on?"

Drake looked to the new comers "Where's Ted and Marty?"

"Right here" Was a loudly yawned reply as the two men walked in to the room.

Now that they were all here Drake faced them all. "On my walk this morning I found Dee. I think he needs our help with something."

Dee looked up at all of them and sighed taking the coke and swigging it down. "Last night Lieon and I were ambushed by five guys. Three were magic users two were mundane. We fought them off as long as we could but we were outnumbered, and out powered. They knocked me unconscious and when I came two Drake was there and Lieon was gone…. And… there is something I need to tell you about Lieon and me. Since he's been kidnapped you might-as-well know. Lieon is really Prince Randy and I'm future advisor to the king." After all Dee had said there was silence. Dee didn't look up. He was ashamed for everything; losing Ryo, lying to his friends even though it was unavoidable, and feeling so weak. He felt himself near tears again but he quickly squelched the emotion. Tears wouldn't get Ryo back.

Drake was the first to speak "Lieon is a prince? Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not and he's been kidnapped" Dee took another swig of coke.

Bikky crossed his arms and turned his back on Dee "Damn it! Why didn't he tell us?"

"We did it to protect you as well as ourselves. Besides does it really matter that much?"

"Yes! Because if you lied to us about your names what else did you lie about!" Bikky shot back. Marty Ted JJ and Drake watched the encounter.

"Nothing." Dee shook his dead morosely "There is nothing else. We were true in everything else we did. Ryo couldn't risk someone coming to look for him then coming after you because of association. He couldn't live with himself if you got hurt because of him." Dee brought a hand to his face. He was too tired for this; emotionally and physically.

"But how…"

"Damn it Bikky! If all you can do is bitch and moan about being lied to about a name, for your own safety no less?" Dee stood his temper rising "Then you're the one that I can't trust. Ryo is out there somewhere and I need to find him!"

Drake put a calming hand on Dee shoulders. "WE need to find him Dee. You're not in this alone. The rest of us care about Ryo to. Isn't that right Bikky?"

Bikky looked down at his feet. Dee's words had struck home. "Yeah. You're right Drake"

Drake nodded. "Alright then, first we need people and to get the word spread." They all gathered together making plans for a search and rescue.

Ryo awoke to pain. Then body numbing cold. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around himself. He was half naked only wearing his leather pants. His eye felt swollen and ribs ached. His hands were restrained above with a pair of non-magical cuffs. Darkness encroached around him so deep he couldn't see if there was anyone there. The only light made a small pool around him from above. Though he couldn't see anyone Ryo heard voices. Soft at first then louder

A deep voice grumbled "What're we go-in-a do with'im?"

A high pitched voice answered "We wait for da Boss. All E' said was ta make sure E' was alive when E' came back"

Another voice chimed in "Well I'm bored. Isn't there anything we can do?"

The first one with the deep voice " He's pertty, for a boy." A man came out of the shadows. He was about 6'2 had brown haired with grey streaks and a gray mustache. Ryo watched the man approach/ _This man is old enough to be my father/_. The man reached out and touched Ryo's hair "It's soft like a girls." Ryo pulled his head out of the man's grasp. The man smirked at him

The lighter toned voice spoke again "I wonder if da boss would mind if we'ad some fun?'

A new voice spoke "Well E' didn't say any-ting bout what condition E'ad ter be in."

The man in front of Ryo spoke "Well I say we'av a go at-em" The man reached out caressing Ryo's chin. Ryo once again pulled back, but this time the man became angry and slapped Ryo "Dumb bitch! You better not move. We'll do what we want and beat you with in an inch of your life."

A part of Ryo wanted to challenge the man. Maybe if he was too beat up they wouldn't touch him. The man's hands slid down Ryo's body and Ryo shuddered in revulsion. But then his thoughts turned to Dee. "What did you do to Dee? Where is he?" Ryo commanded of the man in front of him. He jumped when he felt another set of hand coming from behind him. The men ignored his questions and continued their unwanted exploration. The hands caressed his body and Ryo struggled to get out of his bonds and out of their hands. He felt his wrists turning raw and savored the fact that it took his mind off of the hands on him. Another man walked up to him. This man had bright red hair "I wanna see what E's got" and the man began to undue Ryo's pants.

Ryo struggled harder trying to pick up his legs to kick away the men but his ankles were chained down too. "No!" Ryo tried to keep himself out of reach despite his bonds. "Don't touch me!"

The man in front of Ryo stopped his caresses only to punch Ryo in the stomach. "You'll shut up ya 'ere. You'll take our cocks and be a good whore or we'll beat ya'an take our pleasure anyway."

Ryo coughed and wheezed his lungs trying to regain the stolen oxygen. "No." He repeated quieter this time. "Don't touch me"

The men around him laughed. It was harsh to Ryo's ears and he recoiled some, finding himself surrounded on all sides with four pairs of hands on him.

The red head finished taking off Ryo's pants and let them fall to his ankles, leaving them there. "oooh, he's quite big for a boy. But it's laughable compared to mine." The man chuckled and dropped his pants removing them.

Ryo squeezed his eyes closed. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Tears threatened to pour as emotions tried to take hold of him. He swept them back knowing tears were what his attackers wanted. He felt a hand slide down his spine and squeeze his buttocks. He jumped slightly and whimpered. "ss…"His voice had failed him and no sound came out this time when he opened his mouth to tell them to stop. The men around him laughed again, as a hand roughly shoved two fingers up his hole. "Ahhhh" Ryo's eyes snapped open in pain and fear, his once subdued struggles renewed. His assailants laughed at the helpless boy before them. "ooooohhhh, dis boy's sooo tight. Almost tink him a virgin.

They could see the fear in him, it was radiating off the boy in sheets. The two fingers became four and Ryo cried out in pain. "Ahh.. Stop! It hurts! Please Stop!"

The men ignored his cries. One of them slapped his ass as another began to jerk him off. The man in front of him began suckling on his neck and he felt his body begin to betray him. "Unnggg" Ryo felt the man behind him spread his cheeks and what felt like a HUGE cock was placed at his entrance. The man behind whispered to Ryo's ear, his stinky breath making Ryo want to move away but the men were holding him in place "Are you ready boy? I'm gonna break you on my cock now" The man laughed then moaned as he thrust in harshly. Ryo screamed in agony "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" All the previous slight pleasure vanished.

The man just moaned and continued thrusting. He didn't give a moment's pause to the body beneath him, much less anything to slick the way. "Uh.. Uh… So Tight!" The man's eyes were closed in pleasure. Ryo's tears broke free. He sobbed and felt something inside him begin to tear. Then his body used its own blood to slick itself. Ryo's body went limp from the pain but the man didn't stop, he just kept thrusting. Then Ryo felt the man pulsate and come inside him.

His stomach heaved with bile as the man pulled out. "Ahhh" the sated man sighed "that's one nice whole" Ryo heaved and the man in front of him jumped back "Ya stupid'hore, Ya could've splatter'd me" He slapped Ryo. Ryo's limped spun a bit with the force. His body sagged, only the chains held him upright. Ryo felt something wet and warm hit the back of his head. He shivered and smelt the distinct scent of urine. He felt something wet and sticky hit the side of his face as the man in front of him moved behind. The man entered Ryo with a grunt. Ryo screamed his agony to the heavens and then his voice cracked and left him. The man behind him now, felt even larger then the first and thrust wildly into him.

Ryo's tears never stopped. His world became a pinpoint of agony. Then the man inside Ryo began to hit him. Wherever the man could reach he slapped or pinched while he thrust; moaning because with every added pain Ryo would tense up and tighten around his cock.

Another man came to stand in front of Ryo his huge cock in the boys face "Open." The man said. Ryo didn't react so the man slapped him "Open!" Ryo just stared unseeingly with glazed eyes. The man grabbed Ryo's face forcing his mouth open and forced his cock into the warm cavern. The man began to thrust counter to the man behind Ryo. Ryo gagged and bit down without thinking on the man in his mouth. The taste was horrid like you'd expect rotten meat and mutt poop to taste.

The man pulled his delicate organ out and kneed Ryo in the stomach as well as punched him in the face. Ryo groaned and tried to curl into himself but the chains kept him in place. He heard and felt the man behind him finish.

By now all the men had come at least twice at one point or another. They looked at each other trying to figure out what they should do with their newly made boy-toy now. The man that almost got his dick bit off smirked with a malicious glint in his eye "I know. Why don't we see how much his ass can hold. We all go get two objects each and see what fits and if we can use it to make him come" the man reached out and flicked Ryo's still hard cock. Ryo hissed and shifted then groaned in pain because any and all movement hurt.

* * *

I am so sad that i had to do this. I need a break for now.This was the plan from the begging but i am starting rethink this whole story. It might be too much for me. My muse totally gave it to me in a flow and when i looked back on what i'd wrote i was shocked. Well thats it for now... i need a tissue exscuse me... 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, sorry its been so long. I just started college and transition is hard to settle in to. I also apologize for all grammar and spelling mistakes. It was hard to keep remeberingg iwtch spelling was language and wich was just wrong. But enough about me you wanna read the story so here is chapter five. The regular warnings apply with NC17 NCS language Adult material Rated R slash smut and all ove nastyness. ENJOY!

Disclamer: I tried reasining with the characters but they wouldn't get in the box so I still don't own them.

* * *

LAST TIME: 

Why don't we see how much his ass can hold. We all go get two objects each and see what fits and if we can use it to make him come" the man reached out and flicked Ryo's still hard cock. Ryo hissed and shifted then groaned in pain because any and all movement hurt.

THIS TIME

Drake, Ted, JJ, Marty and Dee walked around the place Drake had found Dee that same morning. Carts were beginning to trickle in and open up their business. They were trying to find clues that would lead to the identity of the kidnappers. Bikky went to get Lass, Lai, and Carol to help. Dee looked around trying desperately to find anything that would help him bring back his lover. Bikky came back with his friends but they still found nothing but Dee refused to give up. After hours of searching it was obvious they wouldn't find anything. Dee sighed in resignation "If we're going to get him back we're going to need more help. I have to go back to the castle and tell them what happened." Dee shook his head and hoped the King was feeling generous today and wouldn't punish him to the laws full extent as he had a right to do.

Carol pulled Dee out of his thoughts "Don't worry Dee we'll still keep looking and we'll spread the word"

Drake backed her up "Yeah. That a young man with chestnut blonde hair and chocolate eyes was kidnapped by five guys."

Dee smiled a bit at his and Ryo's diligent friends "Well then also be on the lookout for a three magicians; one had a violet signature, another had blood red, and the last a forest green with some red. The last two are probably related"

Carol leaned up to Dee and kissed his cheek "We'll keep looking no matter how long or where"

"Thanks Guys" Dee turned and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Ryo was once again surrounded by darkness with the appearance that he was alone. In truth his captors had gone to retrieve _objects_ for a game one of them had mentioned. Ryo took the time to rest his hurt body. His ass, throat, mouth, back, wrists… pretty much he hurt everywhere. He heard the men come back but they all gathered behind him so he couldn't see. 

"Okay boys this is how the game goes." The man whom had suggested it in the first place began explaining the rules "Every one has two items?" The other three men nodded. "Good then the first round is which item fits best. You each pick one of the items in front of us and bet on whose will fit the best. In this game we can use oil to ease the way and magic is allowed." The men nodded their understanding and looked to the things in front of them.

"I bet Brett's beer bottl'ill fit easiest" The man with the gruff voice and graying hair pointed to the red haired men.

"Well, I bet I could fit me 'hole hand in'im" The lighter toned voiced man shook his fist at the group. Everyone's eyes went to the man's hand.

"Are ya sure Klein? Ya worked on da farm before tis and ur'ands are huge from plowin an farmin" The gray haired man reasoned.

"Course'm sure, Ben"

The man in charge of the game said thoughtfully. "I agree with Klein. His hand will go in easiest. Let's say up to the wrist?" The other men nodded in acceptance. "Alright then and Brett what do you bet on?"

"I bet on me dagger's scabbard, Fred."

"Alright then the bets are ten gold coins each" They each threw their lots in the center of their semi-circle behind Ryo.

"Lemme go firs" Brett picked up his dagger, unsheathed it then stood. Fred handed him an oil skin and Brett oiled his object. "Someone lower'im so it'll go in further. Klein went to a lever on the wall and flipped it then sat back down. Ryo fell flat on the floor at the sudden release of the chain holding him up.

Fred nudged the boy with his boot "Get up boy we aren't done yet." Ryo tried to move his body but it was no longer listening to his commands. "I said UP!" and Fred kicked the boy to show emphasis. Ryo's body rolled and he shakily made it to his knees and elbows. "Good whore" Fred sat once again in the semi-circle around Ryo's behind.

Brett stepped up behind Ryo and with one hand moved the boy's butt cheek and placed the scabbard to his portal with the other. The scabbard was about eight inches long and four in diameter. The man began forcing his way into Ryo and whenever he felt resistance just jabbed harder.

Ryo hissed at the rude entrance into his abused hole. The fifth time the man met resistance Ryo could no longer take the pain "Pah, Please Stop! i It hurts it's i, in t, too deep. Please!"

Fred smirked at the boy but nodded to Brett that his turn was over. "Now who's next? And remember there was still half an inch left to go on that dagger."

Ben stood up drunkenly with a long neck glass bottle "I'll go" He kneeled behind the boy and grabbed some oil. He rubbed it on the bottle then shoved it in the general direction or Ryo's ass. Ryo jumped and cried out in pain as the man missed his hole four times. When he finally hit his mark Ryo screamed. The rings at the bottle's opening felt abrasive and poked sharply at Ryo's insides. For the most part the bottle slid in smoothly but before it was half way in Ryo cried out trying to crawl away from the pressure placing the bottle inside him. "I, I can't take this Pah, Please! Wh, Why are you dah, doing this? You're haa, hurting me" Ryo wept and placed his head in his arms.

Fred looked at the bottle sticking out of Ryo's ass. "That's not even half as far as the scabbard you lose Ben"

"It's all dis damn bitches fault" Ben made to smack Ryo's ass but Klein stopped him.

If ya hit'is ass wit the bottle in it ya mite break'im an I still got me turn at'im." Klein reasoned. Ben lowered his hand and sighed, He yanked the bottle out of Ryo instead.

"Gahhh!" Ryo cried at the feeling of having someone try to yank out his innards. Laughing Ben took his seat again. Klein kneeled behind the prostrate boy drenching his hand in oil. He started forcing two fingers in to the boy before him. Ryo hissed at the ruff entrance and tried to lean his body forward and away from the probing hands. The red headed man chuckled and with his free hand held the boy in place by his hip as he forced another finger inside Ryo. Klein spread his fingers a bit as he thrust them further in the boy. He marveled at the feeling of hit flesh surrounding his fingers. The man bit his lip and stuck out his tongue in concentration. With four fingers inside he turned his hand horizontal and managed to slip in his thumb too. The man forced the rest of his hand inside, pushing soft, pliant, warm flesh out of his way.

"Grrrggh" Ryo grimaced and clenched his teeth as the man fisted his ass. His mind had gone blank and his eyes flashed white from pain.

"See I gots me 'hole hand in'm even past de wrist." Klein smiled in triumph, still fisting poor Ryo's ass.

Fred took in the sight before him then turned to the others "Does anyone wish to dispute this?" Even though it was plainly obvious Klein had won. The other grumbled but none spoke up.

Klein finally removed his hand from Ryo's insides. Ryo fell flat on his stomach; his legs no longer had the strength to support him. Klein wiped the blood and shit off his hand on Ryo's skin. The dark crimson streaked across the pale skin of Ryo's ass.

Klein laughed his pleasure " Nobody betta touch me gold" and grabbed his winnings from the middle.

Fred smiled pleased at how things were going so far. "Alright men, now for the next game. The rules are simple; the one to make him come the fastest wins, but you can only use his ass. That means no jerking him off, or touching anywhere else for arousal purposes." The men nodded their acceptance to the rules "Magic and oil are allowed in this game also"

* * *

Dee arrived at the castle's main entrance. The soldiers at the gate looked at him "What do you want boy" 

Dee rose to his full height, squaring his shoulders "I am Dee future advisor to the king. How dare you disrespect me in this way. Let me pass"

The soldiers looked closer at the boy in urchin clothes and their eyes widened in realization and slight fear. "We are very sorry" they opened the gates and went down on one knee "Please forgive us"

Dee nodded and walked past the guards at a graceful pace. Once he was out of their range of sight he ran towards the inner doors. He noted there were no guards at this door and made a mental note of it. Once inside the halls he stopped to catch his breath. People were bustling about the castle; searching for something and no one looked up to notice him. Then he heard people calling "Prince Randy? Prince Randy! Where are you? Dee? Enough of this game! Dee? Answer us" Dee saw mother bustling down another hall and made to catch up with her. He reached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around "Oh! Dee, where have you been the palace is going mad searching for you and Prince Randy. Where is he?" She looked behind Dee expecting Ryo to show up smiling behind him.

"Mother, I have to tell you something. It's about Ryo" Mother looked to her son and frowned slightly at the use of her proper name. "What is it Dee? Did something happen?"

"Let's talk in one of the rooms please?" Dee asked his head down

"Yes, of course" She led the way to a nearby empty chamber.

Once inside the room with the door closed Dee began to pace. "Mother, I really messed up this time. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down Dee tell me what's wrong"

Dee pushed an agitated hand though his hair. "Yesterday Ryo and I went outside the castle walls. I know you know we do sometimes." Mother nodded her understanding. "But last night while we were heading back we were ambushed by five men." Dee didn't look at mother now; too caught up in his guilt. He kept his eyes on his feet as he paced. "We fought them off best we could but I was knocked unconscious and when I came to he was gone. He's been kidnapped Mother and I don't know what to do. I've looked everywhere tried to find something that'll lead me to him." Dee could no longer hold in his anguish. He felt like half a person without Ryo. He needed to know that his love was safe. He stopped pacing and covered his face with his hands as he bent over and wept.

Mother gathered Dee in her arms. She cooed to him calming his tears. "Shush Dee, It will be alright. With God's grace we will find Prince Ryo and bring him back. But first we must see the king and reining Regent Lyrohn."

The king was Ryo's uncle whom married into the royal family through Ryo's Aunt Elena. Ryo was too young to take proper control as King when his parents were murdered so Ryo asked his Aunt and Uncle too rule until his 18th birthday. At which time he would rightfully claim the throne and crown. But when Mother and Dee entered the throne room they were met with great pandemonium. Mother and Dee froze trying to take in what was happening.

The large royal throne was in an uproar. The throne itself lay turned over on its side. The Coraulia also called the dragon crown was on the floor and the king was on his knees in front of a figure clad in deep greens and reds holding a sword to the king's neck. The unnamed man smirked cruelly at the king before him. The royal guards were unable to help the king since they had been captured after willingly giving over there weapons so no harm would befall their king. There were also rogue magicians surrounding them all stopping any heroic attempts but no one had noticed mother and Dee in all the chaos.

* * *

so tell me what you think ASAP and chap 6 is already half done so if i get five review I'll put it up. WFYS L2L -spicy 


	6. Chapter 6

Discaimer

* * *

Last time; 

The large royal throne room was in an uproar. The throne itself lay turned over on its side. The Coraulia also called the dragon crown was on the floor and the king was on his knees held by two men in front of a figure clad in deep greens and reds holding a sword to the king's neck. The unnamed man smirked cruelly at the king before him. The royal guards were unable to help the king since they had been captured after willingly giving over their weapons so no harm would befall their king. There were also rogue magicians surrounding them all stopping any heroic attempts but no one had noticed mother and Dee in all the chaos.

* * *

This time: 

The King looked to the man before without fear. "What is the meaning of this? You may be Reagent but you have no right to storm the throne room like this."

The man brought his sword to the king's chin "Consider this you permanent suspension and perhaps I'll let you keep your life as severance pay." The Reagent chuckled and turned to address the room. "The time has come for Lycron to have a new ruler. Someone who can rule with an iron fist and not a soft hand." The man began to walk up the dias to the overturned throne. Two of his minions scrambled to the throne and lifted it back up. "As new ruler of this land I will finally do what is best for it and expand Lycron to the far reaches. My name shall be known throughout the world. Everyone will bow down to me!" The man stood with is back to the throne preparing to sit. "Bring me the coraulia!" One of the minions whom helped move the throne ran to bring the aforementioned crown. "With this crown I proclaim myself new ruler of Lycron and medium of the dragons and lions." He placed the srown on his head and sat on the throne. "All Hail Me, Reagent Larzus!"

"All Hail Reagent Larzus" repeated the minions.

Only the former King had the courage to speak up. "You know your reign is Impossible! Prince Randy will…"

"Prince Pansy will not be joining us." Reagent Larzus finished laughing. "He has gone missing haven't you realized. He is probably dead. And according to Lycron law you are only King as long as the Prince is in your possession."

"What have you done with my nephew! Where is he?!"

"He's gone. Poof! Bye Bye!" The reagent spotted Dee still standing near the door. "If you don't believe me ask the prince's body guard yourself."

All eyes turned to Dee and he swallowed slowly as he moved to the dias steps. He stopped before the former king and with his right fist over his heart he knelt on one knee. "Your highness, I come with grave news."

The past king now prisoner of war acknowledged Dee "Speak advisor"

Dee took a deep breath "The prince and I were ambushed last night and he has been kidnapped"

"What do you mean kidnapped? How did someone get past all the palace guards?"

"No sire you misunderstand. We… We were outside the palace walls…. We" At this the Reagent smirked and began to chuckle wich turned in to an all out laugh joined by his minions.

"See, I told you he's gone, sayonara. Now it is time for my coronation and celebration to begin. But first all the guards and staff in this room will swear allegiance to their new ruler." The minions began lining all the prisoners up accept the ex-king and Dee. "As for those two" the king pointed to Dee and the former king. "Place them in separate cells and make sure the cells are magic proof. I will deal with them later."

Dee struggled as they were dragged away "You can't do this. Ryo is still out there and"

"Silence!" The reagent stood and stalked to Dee speaking maliciously "Imbecile you dare speak to me? Ha! You are nothing but a bastard peasant. You were left on the streets in a condition that not even your mother wanted you. The only reason you're here is due to the pity of that man" He pointed to the former King then motioned for his men to bring forward mother. "You think her to be your mother? Your name isn't even your real name. Everyone felt pity for the small bastard child so they made up your name and let you think whatever you want. You weren't worth telling the truth to. Now get them out of my site!" The Reagent pushed mother away from himself as he returned the line of people waiting to pledge their lives to him.

Dee was in shock as he let himself be lead away.

The reagent turned to the pair as they were leaving "But don't worry boy you may not be advisor anymore but I have a new job for you. I think you will find it much better suited to your… skills" The man eyed Dee's body and licked his lips. Dee shivered but didn't turn around as he was lead to the dungeons.

* * *

Fred smiled pleased at how things were going so far. "Alright men, now for the next game. The rules are simple; the one to make him come the fastest wins, but you can only use his ass. That means no jerking him off, or touching anywhere else for arousal purposes." The men nodded their acceptance to the rules "Magic and oil are allowed in this game also" 

"What'r bout his dick.?" Brett questioned

" Only penetration is allowed no jerking him off" Fred responded. Sometime between Klein removing his hand and Fred explaining the rules Ryo had fallen unconscious. Fred turned back to their captive frowning. "Aye ya bitch, this is no time for a nap!" and to emphasize this he kicked Ryo in the head. Ryo's body fell over with the strength of the kick but he did not cry out and struggled to return to his former position. The pain made his eyesight fuzzy and it seemed like someone had turned down the volume on his world. As Ryo moved Fred turned to the others once more " Alright men place your object in the middle and we'll start the betting.

Before them was placed a large strange object. I looked like five light bulbs with the blunt part placed into the round part of another and stacked. Klein used alchemy and made two small thin metal tubes. Brett used his magic to make a frozen dildo that was wet and slippery. Then men eyed all the objects.

Brett spoke first "Aye Klein watcha doin wit dem'ere tubes." He pointed at the metal pieces

"I'ma make'im cum ya dumbass" Klein replied crossly.

"Bullshit wit dem itty bitty sticks E'won't feel a thing"

Fred spoke up before they could start a brawl "Well if you don't want to bet on it you don't have too. Just pick something else."

"Well what about that thing Ben's got?" Klien questioned.

"It's a Boolbuz I invented it me-self. Its got water in the last two bulbs and I'ma stick it up'is arse." Ben defended his object.

Klein started the betting "Well I bet on me object ter win."

Brett spoke up next "I bet on mine too"

"mine for me too" Ben echoed

Fred nodded his acceptance of the bets "alright then lets up the stakes a bit, how about twenty five gold coins each and I'll do the counting to see how long each takes."

The other men nodded their agreement and Ben stood. "I'll go first this time"

He oiled the object and grabbed Ryo's ass while Fred began counting in the back ground. Ryo was still on his knees with his head down on top of his elbow. He had just finished getting his breathing under control and his body was tell him how cold it was when he felt his ass grabbed and something begin to push into him. This violation hurt after the savage way he had been used before though this one was only half as aggressive. Ben pushed in the boolbuz blunt part first. Ryo groaned "rgghh" as the thing slid in to rest against his prostate. The last two bulbs rested on Ben's hand and he squeezed the first one "AH!" Ryo jumped at the unexpectedly good feeling and his body involuntarily pushed backwards, pressing the thing into his prostate. "unggh, OOOOOOO" Ryo moaned and then bit his lip. His face flushed with his shame. These men were violating him. It wasn't supposed to feel good... Right? Then the man began jerking the thing back and forth inside Ryo purposefully pressing against his prostate repeatedly. Ryo's body began to heat up, sweat and shiver all at once. He could feel his orgasm building. His breaths were coming in pants and his body shivered in time with his heart beat. It was becoming too hard to keep the sounds in. He bit his tongue and covered his mouth in his arms but his body betrayed him and began pushing back on the thing giving him so much pleasure. Ben began to speed up and grind the thing into Ryo's pleasure center. On the fifth time he squeezed the second bulb in his hand and again something coated Ryo insides. This was too much and too thrusts later Ryo threw his head back came across the concrete in front of him.

* * *

Thats all so far folks. Five reviews and another chapter. And just a teaser- someone dies in the next chapter. Bet you can't guess who.WFYS 

L2L -SPICY


End file.
